


Stacking by Three

by electrostatics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Femdom, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, guest star Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eternal question, answered: Who's on top?</p><blockquote>
  <p>"Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout," Aomine says, managing to speak around the fries stuffed in his mouth. "Just 'cause you and yer senpai have that kind of relationship, it's not like that with Satsuki and Tetsu."</p>
  <p>"Oh." Kise nods. "It's fun, though! You should try it!"</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Stacking by Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cureelliott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/gifts).



> For cureelliott, who wanted Aomine/Momoi/Kuroko porn.

"Aominecchi ... who's on top?"

Aomine almost spits out the soft drink all over the table but manages to swallow, the carbonated beverage burning all the way down his throat into his stomach. "--the fuck, Kise?!" 

"You know," Kise says, like Aomine does 'know' these things, "who's on top. With you and Momoicchi and Kurokocchi?" 

Aomine glowers and starts eating the fries in front of him with vigor. Maji Burger has always made the fries too salty, but right now, he wants nothing more than to delay this conversation with Kise. Meanwhile, Kise lazily pushes his salad around the little plastic box it came in. The bastard has barely touched it. "Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout," Aomine says, managing to speak around the fries stuffed in his mouth. "Just 'cause you and yer senpai have that kind of relationship, it's not like that with Satsuki and Tetsu."

"Oh." Kise nods. "It's fun, though! You should try it!"

"Maybe," Aomine says, begrudgingly. If he humors Kise this one time, maybe Kise will stop pushing the topic.

Kise brightens. "Ohh, so you wish it were like that, huh? Huh?" He leans over the table and winks. "I can give you tips, Aominecchi! I can even talk to Momoi-san and Kurokocchi for you!"

"No!" Aomine pushes Kise's face away, swallowing all the fries in his mouth. "Don't talk to Satsuki and Tetsu!" 

Kise rolls his eyes. "Aominecchi is only fun on the court."

Aomine is about to punch him in the face when Momoi and Kuroko show up at that exact moment at the Maji Burger, waving from the outside. Momoi is carrying several paper bags, all with brand names plastered on the side. 

"Dai-chan!" Momoi says, poking her head into the shop. "Time to go home! Tetsu-kun and I finished shopping!" 

"Okay, okay," Aomine says. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He gathers his little paper trays and wrappers and tosses them into the bin behind him. "Seeya later, Kise."

"Have fun, Aominecchi!" Kise's smile is blinding, like a million light-bulbs all turned on at once. Aomine hopes that Kise dies slowly and painfully one day, preferably in front of Aomine.

Aomine glowers and starts to say something, but Momoi yanks him out of the shop and says, "C'mon, Dai-chan! I want to go home!"

"Yes, me too," Kuroko says, and Aomine sees the impatience in Kuroko's shoulders, the tension in the way his fingers grip the strap. "Momoi-san and I went around a lot of stores today and bought a lot of clothes."

"I tried them all on." Momoi smiles, wickedly. "With Tetsu-kun in the dressing room."

Aomine shudders. _Oh._

So it's like that.

*

The train back to Aomine's apartment is crowded with people shifting and shuffling everywhere. With Kuroko's misdirection and Momoi's intel, they manage to get the last two seats available on the train, but Aomine has to stand in the small, cramped space in front of them. 

"This is so uncool," Aomine sighs.

Momoi pats his thigh lovingly. "Hang in there, Dai-chan," she says. "Tetsu-kun hung on all morning!"

"It was terrible," Kuroko says, flatly. Aomine's not sure if he's being sarcastic or not. Seeing Momoi strip naked every time she tried on new clothes--Aomine's not sure if he would describe that as 'terrible.' "She wouldn't let me touch her."

Oh. Well. "That is terrible," Aomine says. 

The hand on his hip travels over the front of his thigh to the inside, and Aomine freezes. He glances to either side of them, but the one on Momoi's left is sleeping and the passenger on Kuroko's right is reading a book and listening to their mp3 player with headphones on. 

"Don't move, Dai-chan," Momoi whispers. She trails her hand up, touching Aomine's crotch, and Aomine grips the handle tight enough to hurt. 

"People are gonna look," Aomine says out of the side of his mouth. He's started sweating. "Come on..." Momoi removes her hand, to his relief, but then she slides her hand under his basketball shorts, running her hand along his inner thigh, and Aomine's knees buckle a little.

"Maybe you should do it, Tetsu-kun," Momoi says.

Kuroko stands and stands behind Aomine, and Aomine tries not to jump when he feels Kuroko touching his ass. "Ah, Aomine-kun's ass is always so nice and firm," Kuroko says quietly into his back.

Aomine's face burns. "The fuck are you saying," he hisses between his teeth. He prays that no one is looking over, but he knows what will happen if he checks. Someone will notice him looking around furtively, and then they'll discover a giant, 192 centimeters tall man _with a hard-on_ hovering in front of a pink-haired girl. 

"I'm saying that I like touching Aomine-kun." Kuroko is squeezing his ass, kneading it, and when he kisses Aomine's back, Aomine wants to die. This isn't happening, he thinks, this is definitely not happening. His stealthy, phantom boyfriend is not groping him on the train while his girlfriend watches and smiles slyly.

So not happening. Not to him. Not to _Aomine Daiki._

"Aomine-kun is being such a good boy," Kuroko says. "You're not moving or even making a sound."

Aomine bites his lip. It really _is_ happening. "Tetsu, Satsuki ... This is really unfair." 

"Aww." Momoi laughs. "Poor Dai-chan." She reaches out and caresses the back of his erection with her hand. Aomine feels as though she's sucker-punched him in the gut. "But you're doing so well. I'll make sure to reward you when we get home, okay?"

Aomine swallows the protest in his throat. 

*

The moment they get inside his apartment, Momoi pins him to the door. She pulls his face down, closing the thirty centimeters between them. Out of the corner of his eye, Aomine sees Kuroko placing the bags on the couch, one hand unbuttoning his shirt. 

Aomine is really, really glad his parents are absent more often than not. 

"Pay attention to me," Momoi says, patting his cheek. "Don't be a bad boy."

"I'm not trying to be. Tetsu's just being distracting." Most people would normally pass over Kuroko, but Aomine can appreciate Kuroko's lean muscle. It's not that he's weak so much as he's just deceptively small for a basketball player.

Momoi's body heat moves and Aomine glances back at her. She's stepping away from him towards Kuroko, whose hand she takes and drags to Aomine's bedroom.

"Hey! Wait up!" Aomine follows after them, only taking a couple paces to catch up. "Don't leave me outta this, Satsuki."

Momoi doesn't say anything as she tugs Kuroko into the bedroom. She pins him down on the bed and kisses him, too, her tongue sliding over his lips. He opens up beneath her and embraces her. Aomine stops in the doorway and leans against the frame.

Even now, after they've been doing this for so long, Aomine is always surprised by his non-jealousy. Maybe it's the constant reassurance that Momoi and Kuroko do love him, that they always will and always have been supporting him--whether or not he knew it. But Aomine doesn't feel resentful, watching Momoi slip her hand to Kuroko's crotch and palm his hard cock. Really, all it does is make his dick harder, his whole body heating up in response. 

He starts to go over there, to touch, but Momoi holds up her hand without even looking toward him. He stops. "No," Momoi whispers against Kuroko's neck. "Dai-chan was bad, so Dai-chan doesn't get to play right now."

Aomine hesitates, but Kuroko looks at him too. Aomine almost flinches. There's actual anger in those eyes. "Momoi-san is right," Kuroko says. Even though his voice is a little thick, he still sounds scary. "You were bad, Aomine-kun." 

Fuck. Aomine stops where he is, halfway between the door and the bed, his cock so hard he thinks he's going to come, right there, standing--without anyone even having to touch him. 

Momoi slides down the bed onto the ground. She undoes the belt and the fly on Kuroko's pants and smiles at the wide-eyed look Kuroko is giving her. "I sorta wanna blow Tetsu-kun," Momoi says, as she pulls down Kuroko's underwear and pants. "But don't you think that's a little cruel to Dai-chan?"

"Maybe," Kuroko says. "But please, Momoi-san..." 

"Come on," Aomine says. "Satsuki, don't make me stand here and wait. I want to participate too."

Momoi licks her lips, and then she takes the head of Kuroko's cock in her mouth. Kuroko groans, bucking his hips into her mouth, and she holds his hips down. Aomine's erection twitches. When he glances down, he can see the wet spot on the front of his basketball shorts. Just how many has he gone through this week already...

Aomine feels the air turn hot, humid--so wet. With all the sex he's been having, he can't believe he still wants more. His tongue is leaden in his mouth and he swallows the saliva in his mouth as Momoi bobs her head up and down on Kuroko's cock. He's not sure what he wants to do. He wants to kneel between Kuroko's legs, too, lick his thighs, worship his cock; he wants Momoi or Kuroko to blow him, so he can stroke their hair--fuck their mouths. 

Aomine whimpers and says, again, "Satsuki, please."

Kuroko sighs a little as Momoi stops. "Momoi-san, who are you being cruel to now..."

There's precum dripping down Momoi's chin. Aomine wants so desperately to walk over there and kiss her, taste Kuroko in her mouth--touch her breasts. 

Momoi sits up and looks at him. Her jacket is a little bit undone, and she pulls it all the way down, shrugging out of it. "What do you want, Dai-chan?" 

What doesn't he want to do? "Fuck your breasts," he says.

"Ohhh, that's too bad," Momoi says, pulling her shirt and unclasping her bra. "That's not what I want you to do." She smiles as Aomine's eyes follow her hands to her skirt, which she unzips and tosses to the ground. "I want this--" She wraps one hand around Kuroko and starts jacking him of "--inside of Dai-chan." 

"R-really?" Aomine stares at Kuroko, who stares right back at him, his eyes half-lidded with lust. It's nothing that they haven't tried before, but that isn't very often. Momoi likes to have them both inside of her, or she likes to fuck one of them with the strap-on while they blow the remaining person--but Aomine rarely remembers a time when Kuroko is inside of him. The height difference makes it awkward.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Kuroko says.

"I want to," Aomine says. He walks over to the bed and stretches out next to Kuroko. "I want you to fuck me, Tetsu."

Kuroko licks his lips, just a little, but it's enough to make Aomine's whole body thrum and shake with excitement. The more he thinks about it, the more fun this will be. 

Momoi taps Aomine's shoulder. "Get on your back." She pats the pillow next to her and Aomine crawls over and rolls onto his back. "I'm going to ride your face, too."

Aomine grins.

"It's your special treat," Momoi says. "You made up for being bad."

"I could always use some positive reinforcement." Aomine watches as Momoi pulls her lacy panties off, and he stares at her hairless crotch. She's already so wet, the cum spread out on her thighs. He wants to lean over and lick it up right now, get his face covered in come--

Aomine jumps a little when he feels Kuroko pulling his boxers off.

"You have to earn your treat first," Momoi says, winking. "Tetsu-kun has to fuck you." 

"All right, all right," Aomine says. He reaches over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube, which he tosses to Kuroko. "Hurry up, Tetsu."

"Your reward can be taken away any time, Aomine-kun." Kuroko nudges Aomine's legs apart, and Aomine obliges, spreading his legs outward. "So be a good boy like you are now." 

When Kuroko presses one finger inside of him, Aomine winces a little. "Too dry."

"Sorry," Kuroko says. The next time Kuroko tries, it's much wetter. It feels nicer, too. But Kuroko seems to be just as much in a rush as Aomine, because before Aomine can tell him that he's ready for two fingers, Kuroko pushes three well-lubed fingers inside of Aomine and strokes his prostrate. He thrusts inside of Aomine twice.

Aomine gasps and tries to thrust back against Kuroko's fingers, to get more inside of him, but Momoi straddles his chest and pushes his hips down. Her long, expansive back hangs in front of him, obscuring his view of Momoi and Kuroko. 

"Don't kiss while you have your fingers in my ass," Aomine grumbles.

Kuroko starts to curl his fingers in towards his palm, and Aomine makes an embarrassing noise--half-whimper, half-groan. "Don't be petty," Kuroko says, his voice floating over Momoi's shoulders. "It's not becoming of you, Aomine-kun." He relaxes his fingers and Aomine makes a mental note to ask Momoi or Kuroko to do that again later. 

"I waited so long," Aomine says.

Momoi looks at him over her shoulder. "You'll wait longer, if you have to," she snaps.

Aomine shuts up. Momoi doesn't move from his chest, and he wishes she would. He wants to touch her breasts, flick her nipples--watch as she arches into his chest and murmurs his name. Or even just to look at Kuroko prepare him.

"I think you're good," Kuroko says. Aomine tries not to complain when Kuroko removes his fingers, leaving him empty and cold. "Don't worry, Aomine-kun." Kuroko's voice hitches and Aomine can only imagine what Momoi is looking at: Kuroko stroking himself to coat his cock in lube.

It's so unfair--the objects of his many fantasies are sitting here, in front of him, and he can't even really look at them. Aomine thinks this must be what hell is like, being forced to wait patiently for your turn.

Aomine shifts his hips a little when he feels Kuroko's cock slip inside him, just a little. "More, Tetsu..."

Momoi sits next to Aomine and she slides her hand over his chest, wiping up the come she left behind, and places her fingers on Aomine's lips. "Suck," she orders. 

Aomine obliges. Anything to taste her come. He tries to suck harder, sees the come sitting on her knuckles and wishes she would let him lick her whole hand, but Kuroko banishes that thought when he starts fucking Aomine, his hands holding Aomine's hips. All Aomine feels, thinks, wants, needs now is the numbing pleasure his body feels as he tries to get more, _more_ of Kuroko inside of him, to make Kuroko fuck him harder until he doesn't know anything else.

"Aomine-kun is so tight," Kuroko moans, and Aomine whimpers around Momoi's fingers, reaching behind to grip the headboard so he can try to fuck back. "It's so hot." 

Momoi removes her fingers from his mouth and grabs the headboard. "You've been a really good boy," she says. "I think I should reward you now, instead of later." She smiles. "What do you think, Dai-chan?"

He's so tired of waiting. "Please," he says, and then when Momoi doesn't move, he says, "Satsuki, please, please, let me lick you," and his voice breaks as Kuroko quickens his pace. 

"Such a good boy," Satsuki says. She throws one leg over to the other side and lowers her vulva to his face, until Aomine can't see, smell-- _taste_ \--anything else but her taste on his tongue. 

Aomine slips his tongue inside of her and moans a little. When Aomine first started having sex, he hadn't liked doing this, with vulvae or dicks. It tasted weird, felt strange--but now. Now Aomine can't get enough of the way Momoi shudders and fucks herself on his tongue, the way she reaches down with one hand and grabs his hair, forcing his face against her, her thighs shuddering around him. It's so good, she tastes so good, Aomine doesn't know if it's just their relationship, or if he's changed, but he doesn't care. Waiting--for _this_ \--was worth it.

Kuroko grips Aomine's hip with one hand, his other hand strokes Aomine's cock; it's awkward and sweaty, Kuroko's hand slipping flat against his stomach, but when Aomine imagines what that must look like, Kuroko doing his best to make him feel good, Aomine groans deep in his throat. He's not sure what to focus on; Momoi in front of him, or Kuroko inside of him. His whole body feels too hot, his muscles tense, the precum dripping onto his stomach with all the desire pooling deep in his belly. 

"Aomine-kun is squeezing me so tightly," Kuroko says. "Are you going to come?"

"You can come, Dai-chan," Momoi says. 

Aomine doesn't need her permission, but just--somehow, just the sound of her voice, telling him that it's okay while she fucks his mouth, Kuroko fucking him deeply, what that must look like to someone on the outside--

Aomine's vision goes white and he groans against Momoi. He tries to get more of Kuroko inside of him, to make him fuck him harder while he comes, and, vaguely, he hears Kuroko mumble something, and then Kuroko's fingers, digging into his sides, and something wet dripping down his thighs.

Aomine's body feels gooey and his muscles feel sore like he's practiced for hours and hours and hours. He wants to pass out right now, just say fuck it to homework or anything, but Momoi hasn't come yet, so he leans up, shifts until he can suck on Momoi's clit.

"Oh! Dai-chan!" Momoi whimpers, the hold on his hair tightening, and he keeps sucking, licking the folds of her labia, feeling her come drip down onto his chin. Her hips shake and gyrate against him. Despite himself, he feels his cock twitching again as she gasps out his name, "Dai-chan, oh, Dai-chan, that's so nice ..." 

Momoi freezes suddenly, the grip on his hair so hard he's almost worried about losing some hair, and Aomine is rewarded with her come, salty and sticky on his tongue and face. 

Momoi slumps over him, breathing hard, before she moves and rolls to his side. "That was so nice, Dai-chan," she murmurs, snuggling in the crook of his arm. 

"Hey, Tetsu," Aomine says, watching as Kuroko slips down between Aomine's legs. "What are you doing ..."

Aomine's not sure, but he swears he sees a _smirk_ on Kuroko's face as he kisses Aomine's inner thighs. His little mouth sucks little bruises on his dark skin, and finally he starts licking Aomine's asshole.

Aomine can only gasp out a broken "Te--tsu," as Kuroko licks his own come out of Aomine. Momoi strokes his face and kisses the side of his mouth, her big, pink eyes sparkling mischievously at him.

"Tetsu-kun is so nice to you," Momoi says. "He's cleaning you up."

Aomine turns his head and kisses her mouth weakly. Rather, all he's doing is breathing raggedly onto her face and struggling to keep his eyes open.

He feels Kuroko settle onto the empty space beside him and place his head in Aomine's armpit. "Tastes like vanilla," he says.

"That's disgusting, Tetsu," Aomine says, but he relaxes back into the bed and closes his eyes. "You know, Kise asked me a funny question before you guys came."

"Really..." Momoi sounds half-asleep already.

"He asked me who's on top," Aomine says.

"It's not you," Kuroko says.

Aomine is way too tired to hit him, so he settles for kissing Kuroko's forehead instead.

*

The moment Aomine enters the Maji Burger, Kise bursts out laughing. 

"Aominecchi, you're a changed man, aren't you," Kise says. He's eaten half his salad already.

Aomine ignores him and stands in line for usual teriyaki burger special. When he sits down, Kise already has a second salad. "How did you get that?" Aomine asks. His stomach growls at the scent of the teriyaki burger wafting into his nose.

"Oh," Kise says. "The cashier gives me extras because I signed her copy of GQ."

"You really piss me off, you know?" Aomine snaps at his burger in large chunks. 

"I knew you were the bottom," Kise says gleefully.

"What?!" Aomine would throw his burger at Kise if he weren't so invested in having it in his mouth. "Don't piss me off more than usual, Kise!" 

"It's so obvious," Kise says. "Kurokocchi would never let you boss him around, and Momoicchi is Momoicchi, so that just leaves you. On the bottom."

Aomine is starting to think that Kise's face covered in burgers would be a much more pleasurable than eating the burger.

"Kasamacchi and I had a bet," Kise continues blithely. "I get five bucks if you're a bottom."

Aomine slams his burger back down onto the tray, teriyaki sauce flying everywhere. "You fucking bet on my position in bed?!"

The whole restaurant is silent.

Aomine sinks into his seat and nibbles at his burger. "Anyway," he mumbles, "I guess you were right. It is fun to be bossed around."

"I guess Aominecchi can be fun _outside_ the court, too," Kise allows, and Aomine regrets ever opening his mouth in the first place.

Kise is going to lord it over him for the rest of his life, and he's not even _wrong._


End file.
